Digimon Adventure: El camino equivocado
by NS608
Summary: Una Digievolución forzada, un nuevo enemigo con el que no querrán combatir y...¿un nuevo sentimiento?
1. Chapter 1

Todos estaban muy tensos...

Agregando el silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraban los "niños elegidos" el ambiente en el que se encontraban no era el más agradable en estos momentos.

¿La razón para que se encontraran así? Sencillo, Taichi Yagami.

Tan sólo recordar el incidente que protagonizó el castaño al forzar la Digievolución de Greymon hacía que el portador del emblema de la amistad Yamato Ishida tuviera unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, podía recordar claramente las palabras que dijo antes de abandonar el grupo...

"Con el poder de Skullgreymon ya no los necesito".

La voz de su compañero Gabumon lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Yamato ¿te encuentras bien?-

El rubio en respuesta sólo asintió.

Sora estaba con la mirada fija en la pequeña fogata que los mantenía cálidos- aún no puedo creerlo, Tai...él...-

-Nos atacó- completó Joe

El silencio volvió a inundar el grupo, Koushiro se encontraba pensativo.

-No lo entiendo, según lo que explicó Tentomon Skullgreymon no tenía consciencia, sólo pensaba en combatir, pero parecía como si entendiera a Taichi a la perfección - pensó el pelirrojo

El hermano menor de Yamato, Takeru, intervino esta vez- debemos encontrarlo ¡Tai necesita nuestra ayuda!-

El rubio mayor alzó la voz-¡no es nuestro problema!-

Mimi Tachikawa, que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento se puso de pié enfrentando a Yamato- ¡claro que lo es! Taichi es nuestro amigo-

-¿Amigo? Mira lo que le hizo a nuestros Digimon-

El estado de los digimon no era el mejor, se encontraban completamente lastimados, Joe estaba curando las heridas que tenían.

Sora se mantenía ajena a la discusión.

-¿Tai por qué tú...?-

La pelirroja trataba de recordar como sucedió todo.

El castaño poniéndose en peligro para que Greymon Digievolucionara, el resplandor oscuro que salió de su emblema...

¡Eso es!

Se puso de pié repentinamente alarmando a sus compañeros- su emblema, tal vez ese es el problema-

Koushiro lo meditó un momento- quizás ese sea el motivo, al forzar la Digievolución logró despertar los poderes oscuros de su emblema-

Todos excepto Yamato se animaron un poco, aún había esperanza para hacer que el Castaño volviera a la normalidad.

Biyomon habló esta vez-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez su corazón necesita amor ¿no lo crees Sora?-

Se escucharon risas, pero no de todos...

Yamato y Mimi fruncieron ligeramente el ceño.

La chica de sombrero rosa entendió a la perfección la indirecta de Biyomon.

-quizás su corazón sólo necesita algo de...pureza- murmuró para sí misma

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la muchacha se sonrojo ligeramente ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

En un lugar más alejado estaban Taichi y Koromon, el pequeño Digimon trataba de entablar una conversación con su compañero pero el castaño lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

\- me agradaba más cuando eras un parlanchin, Tai-

El portador del emblema del valor ni siquiera se inmutó por el reproche se su amigo- las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante, Koromon-

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que una duda llegó a la cabeza del Digimon- ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?-

Taichi frunció ligeramente el ceño- Encontrar a Etemon-

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los niños elegidos entendía lo que sucedía, estaban siendo atacados por un Tyranomon en el mundo de Piximon pero de pronto el Greymon de Taichi llegó y los salvó…

O eso es lo que creían.

El pequeño Digimon rosa le dirigió la palabra al castaño- creí que nunca llegarían pi, Tai,Greymon-

Se iba a acercar a ellos hasta que…

-¡Mega flama!-

El ataque dio de lleno dejando a Piximon ligeramente lastimado.

Takeru corrió y tomó al Digimon en sus brazos- Piximon ¿estás bien?-

Koushiro se mantenía serio- hay que estar alerta, él ya no es el Taichi que conociamos-

Yamato tomó a Taichi de su camiseta- ¡¿qué demonios te sucede?!-

El portador del emblema del valor apartó la mano del rubio bruscamente.

-¿así agradecen que los haya salvado?-

El tono de voz burlón terminó por irritar al Ishida y le dio un golpe en el rostro al castaño.

El chico de googles se puso de pié lentamente- te arrepentirás por eso-

Y así comenzaron un intercambio de golpes alarmando al resto.

Sora veía a sus amigos pelear mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en su rostro- Yamato, Tai, deténganse por favor-

Joe se intentó acercar a ellos- hay que separarlos-

El resto siguió al chico de gafas en su intento pero…

\- Greymon, no permitas que interfieran-

El gran Digimon naranja se puso frente a los que trataban de intervenir- lo lamento chicos pero deben mantenerse al margen o de lo contrario...los atacaré-

La pelirroja trataba de hacer entender a la digievolución de Agumon- Greymon, déjanos pasar, sabes que Tai no está haciendo lo correcto-

\- yo seguiré a Tai sea cual sea su camino- sentenció el Digimon

Gabumon al ver a su amigo en peligro Digievolucionó a Garurumon, el resto de los Digimon también se convirtieron en sus repectivas digievoluciones.

\- entonces tendrás que luchar contra nosotros- desafiaron al unísono

Taichi le dio un golpe a Yamato logrando alejarlo un poco- vaya, seis contra uno es un poco injusto…¡Greymon!-

-si-

\- ¡ ahora sabrán cuál es nuestro verdadero poder!-

El castaño levantó su digivice y su emblema comenzó a emitir un brillo oscuro.

\- Greymon digivolves a…-

El Digimon comenzó a aumentar su tamaño considerablemente y su cuerpo ahora estaba compuesto completamente de huesos y un misil en su espalda.

-Skullgreymon-

Piximon al ver a Skullgreymon entró en pánico- rápido niños elegidos, huyan pi, es muy peligroso-

\- ahora Skullgreymon-

La bestia lanzó el gran misil que tenía en su espalda-¡zona cero!-

El impacto del ataque generó una gran explosión, al disiparse el humo provocado por esta se podían ver a todos excepto Taichi en el suelo.

Garurumon trataba de ponerse de pié- no escaparan tan fácil-

Taichi comenzó a reir- ¿escapar? Que buen chiste, Skullgreymon acaba con él-

Lo que no espereba el castaño fue que Mimi se interpusiera entre el ataque de Skullgreymon y Garurumon

-detente-

luego de escuchar la orden de Tai el puño de la bestia esquelética se detuvo justo frente al rostro de Mimi.

La chica del sombrero rosa se acercó al portador del emblema del valor y le dio una bofetada en el rostro-¿quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y atacarnos de esa manera?-

El chico de googles por fin pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, eran sus amigos ¿por qué demonios los atacaba?

-yo…-

Piximon obervaba en silencio ya que se dio cuenta de que los emblemas de ambos chicos comenzaron a brillar, pero esta vez el destello del de Taichi no era oscuro.

-¿quién eres? No eres el Taichi que conocí -

El castaño volvió a la realidad y nuevamente el brillo de su emblema se hizo oscuro- Skullgreymon, nos vamos, después de todo aún los necesito con vida-

Mientras se retiraba escuchó hablar a la dueña del emblema de la pureza- quiero que el verdadero Taichi regrese...y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero-

Tai se detuvo.

Yagami volteó a ver a Tachikawa- cuando sea el momento...acabaré con cada uno de ustedes-

Y continuó con su camino.

Mimi sonrió, sus palabras habían sonado tan poco creíbles que hasta ella se había dado cuenta de ello.

\- la próxima vez...- pensó mirando el lugar por donde se fue el castaño

Continuará...

Aclaración: uso los saltos temporales ya que lo que sucede en ese tiempo (en este caso la batalla con kokatorimon en el barco) sucede igual que en la serie, excepto por que no está Tai, aunque no los usaré demasiado ya que afectan la línea temporal de la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

…

-¡Sora!-

Yamato y los demás veían como Datamon se llevaba a la portadora del emblema del amor hacia un lugar desconocido.

Ishida apretó los puños con frustración- ese maldito, debemos ir por ella-

Koushiro estaba en su computadora tratando de encontrar la ubicación de Datamon pero no hubo resultado- no he logrado encontrar su paradero, debemos pensar bien nuestro próximo movimiento, recuerda que afuera de este lugar se encuentra Etemon-

\- no tenemos mucho tiempo ¡uno de nuestros amigos se encuentra en peligro!-

El emblema del rubio mayor emitió un fugaz destello que solamente fue notado por Takeru- hermano, tu emblema…-

No pudo terminar porque Etemon hizo acto de presencia- vaya, vengo hasta aquí para acabar con el inútil de Datamon y me encuentro con ustedes, no estaría nada de mal eliminarlos antes de ir por él-

El portador del emblema de la amistad dio un paso adelante- chicos, vayan por Sora, yo me encargaré de Etemon-

Joe se puso a un lado de Yamato y habló con decisión-me quedaré contigo, después de todo soy el mayor de todos y no puedo dejar que nada te suceda-

El compañero de Gabumon lo miró sorprendido para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa- así que esto es lo que son los...amigos- pensó

Otro resplandor imperceptible emitió el emblema del chico- Koushiro, quiero que intentes localizar a Sora y vayas a rescatarla junto a Mimi y Takeru-

El pelirrojo y la castaña asintieron.

Etemon se lanzó contra estos últimos- ¡como si fuera a permitir que escaparan!-

Yamato reaccionó rapidamente- Gabumon, es momento de Digievolucionar-

-Si-

El Digivice de Ishida brilló dando paso a la transformación de Gabumon en Garurumon.

Mientras el gran lobo intentaba detener a Etemon Joe aprovechó el momento para hacer que su compañero Digimon evolucione- nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás Gomamon-

El nombrado Digievolucionó en Ikkakumon.

Takeru, Koushiro y Mimi salieron rápidamente del lugar en busca de Datamon.

Mientras corrían la portadora del emblema de la pureza tenía un semblante preocupado.

El compañero de Tentomon notó la expresión de la chica e intentó tranquilizarla- descuida, encontraremos a Sora y todo estará bien-

La joven de sombrero rosa respondió con una leve sonrisa- si-

miró por un momento su emblema ¿por qué tenia este mal presentimiento? De algo estaba segura, no tenía relación con Sora.

En el desierto que se encontraba fuera de la pirámide invertida estaba Taichi y Agumon, el castaño miraba a su Digivice que lo había guiado hasta ese lugar- sabía que en algún momento me servirían de algo-

Luego fijó su vista en el inconfundible medio de transporte del Digimon de gafas- Agumon, prepárate, en unos momentos tendremos que luchar contra Etemon-

Una duda llego a la mente de su acompañante- ¿ qué haremos si los chicos se encuentran en ese lugar?-

Yagami frunció ligeramente el ceño- pulverizaremos a cualquiera que se entrometa en nuestro camino-

Y comenzó a caminar, al no sentir los pasos de Agumon se detuvo y volteó a verlo- ¿qué sucede?-

El Digimon se mantenía firme en su posición- Tai, promete que si no es necesario no lucharemos contra nuestros amigos-

El chico de googles observó en silencio a su compañero, mientras no intervinieran no habría necesidad de combatir contra ellos, dio un largo suspiro y habló- está bien, lo prometo-

-sabía que quedaba algo del viejo Tai en tu interior-

El castaño lo ignoró y continuaron con su camino.

Volviendo con Yamato y Joe, Etemon los estaba derrotando sin esfuerzo.

-¡ Arpón Volcán /Aullido Explosivo !-lanzaron Ikkakumon y Garurumon sus ataques

El digimon naranja esquivo fáilmente los ataques y contraatacó dejando a sus rivales tirados en el suelo

-¡Garurumon/Ikkakumon!- exclamaron al unísono ambos niños elegidos

Joe fue a socorrer a su compañero y luego le dirigió la palabra al rubio- Yamato, sal de aquí, yo intentaré distraerlo-

Ishida estaba atónito- ¿por qué lo haces?-

El peliazul volteó a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa- eso es lo que hacen los amigos-

Frente a los ojos del poseedor del emblema de la amistad aparecieron sus amigos, luego más adelante apareció el recuerdo de Taichi, estiró su mano, lo alcanzaría e intentaría regresarlo a la normalidad.

El emblema del chico emitió un gran resplandor azul, rápidamente lo observó ¿será posible...?

Le dio una mirada con determinación a Joe- no escaparé, aún hay una forma de derrotarlo-

El chico de anteojos lo miró sin entender.

Yamato fijo su vista en Etemon- no te saldrás con la tuya ¡yo lucharé por mis amigos!-

Garurumon se puso lentamente de pié- la determinación de Yamato está haciendo que me sienta más fuerte-

El chico de la armónica levantó su Digivice mientras brillaba y cambiaba de color a azul.

\- Garurumon ultra digivolves a…-

El Digimon ahora es capaz de pararse en dos patas, además ahora utiliza pantalones vaqueros junto con una hombrera.

\- ¡Weregarurumon!-

El rubio miró la nueva transformación de su acompañante, ahora comenzaba la verdadera batalla.

Continuará...


End file.
